


Star System

by LintuChaos



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Alternative Universe - Film Industry, Film Industry AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rubius!Actor, Ship secundario - Akinieves, Ship secundario - Fargexbyrex, Ship secundario - Luzuplay, Ship secundario - Mangelito, Slow Burn, Vegetta!Director
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LintuChaos/pseuds/LintuChaos
Summary: "Estás confundiendo la ficción con la realidad." ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si su trabajo es, literalmente, llevar la ficción a la realidad....Samuel de Luque es un director en ascenso, pero su buena racha se ve amenazada por la falta de química entre los protagonistas de su siguiente filme; la diva de Karmaland, Nina Snow, y el galán del momento, Rubén Doblas.
Relationships: ElrubiusOMG/Vegetta777, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, rubius/vegetta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Star System

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado antes y constantemente actualizado también en: https://twitter.com/Lintu_chaos/status/1278165741989224449?s=20

Con respiración agitada y el pulso elevado, recorrió velozmente el pequeño camino de asfalto, atravesando el parque en relativa oscuridad. No duraría mucho; el sol pronto saldría a dar inicio al día. Serían casi las 6:00 AM.

Samuel De Luque usualmente prefería ir al gimnasio a la hora de ejercitarse, pero correr al aire libre siempre le traía paz, y ese día la necesitaba; ese día empezaban los ensayos.

Aunque su debut había sido no hace mucho, ya se sentía bastante cómodo en la silla de director; sin embargo, esta sería la primera ocasión en la que colaboraría con una productora de renombre, trabajando con _star talents_. La comodidad y la familiaridad que había entre el siempre pequeño equipo de producción, para todos sus proyectos de cine independiente, se había quedado atrás.

Tenía, al menos, la fortuna de poder trabajar con personas que ya conocía: las cabezas del área de fotografía y arte, y su primer asistente de producción, todas personas de fiar. Y ese era el principal motivo por el cual no se estaba muriendo de los nervios. No tanto.

Recorrió unos cuantos metros más, y decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

De vuelta en su habitación, Samuel revisaba su teléfono. Había recibido un mensaje por parte de su asistente de dirección, Luzu.

_“Buenos días, Vegettoide. ¿Listo para hoy?”_

Dentro de la industria, Samuel era conocido como “Vegetta.” Era un apodo que conservaba desde su época de estudiante. Luzu a veces utilizaba alguna que otra variante de éste, como lo era “Vegettoide.”

Recibió otro mensaje de Luzu.

_“I’ll bring you some coffee <3”_

Sonrió. Respondió agradecido con otro par de textos, y dejó el teléfono sobre su cama. Hecho esto, se dirigió al baño.

Repasando mentalmente todo lo que tenía programado para ese día, se desvistió por completo, y se metió a la regadera. El caer del agua sobre su cuerpo lo relajó, y olvidó por un momento sus nervios.

Se vistió con algo cómodo, como lo requería un día normal de ensayo. Tomó sus cosas, salió del cuarto, e hizo todo el recorrido hasta su auto, dejando su casa en total soledad.

Condujo sin prisas por la carretera, disfrutando como la ciudad era bañada por la luz de un nuevo amanecer. Sin entrar de lleno en la zona urbana, se dirigió los estudios Giant, donde Luzu lo esperaba. La voz de la locutora en la radio llamó su atención, haciendo que subiera el volumen.

_—…ha sido confirmado que la actriz Nina Snow protagonizaría el siguiente filme de Samuel De Luque, “Callejón Rosa,” que sería producido por Giant Studios. El otro papel principal lo tendría Rubén Doblas, el nuevo galán de Karma—_

Vegetta cambió de estación, cortando abruptamente la voz de la locutora. Un poco de música tomó el lugar de ésta.

Nina Snow, la diva de Karmaland. No se le podía considerar todavía una veterana, pues seguía siendo joven, pero sí era ya una de las favoritas del público. Y Rubén Doblas… la nueva cara bonita del medio. Esos eran los nombres con los que tenía que familiarizarse de ahora en adelante, para este nuevo proyecto.

Vino a su mente el recuerdo de la primera lectura de mesa que tuvieron, hace apenas una semana; el talento de Nina era innegable, y aunque seguía siendo un nuevo talento, Rubén tampoco dejaba nada qué desear.

Ambos dejaron una muy buena primera impresión, leyendo sus líneas por primera vez; Lolito, el productor, y Mangel, el guionista, estaban contentos con ellos. Vegetta no se quejaba, por su parte, pero no pudo evitar notar… algo. No podía identificar el por qué, pero había una muy sutil, casi imperceptible, tensión entre ambos actores.

Lo notó en sus miradas; como les huían a los ojos del contrario, al decir ciertas líneas. Como sus cuerpos se daban mutualmente la espalda, aunque estuvieran sentados al lado del otro. Detalles qué, como buenos actores que eran, supieron ocultar para Lolito y Mangel. Pero no para él.

Llegó a la entrada de los estudios, saludando al guardia al pasar.

Teorizó que eran simples nervios, como los suyos, que volvieron a hacer acto de presencia mientras se estacionaba. Nervios por parte de Rubén, al ser el nuevo, y trabajar a lado de una actriz del calibre de Nina. Y nervios por parte de Nina, porque… ¿Porque Rubén era bastante apuesto, quizá? Y es que lo era; en buena parte, a eso se debía la cantidad impresionante de fans que ganó en poco tiempo, y que seguía en ascenso.

Vegetta rio por lo bajo ante su propia, ridícula teoría.

Sea cual fuere la razón detrás de estos, Vegetta se convenció de que eran simples nervios. Y los nervios, eran algo que se irían posiblemente desde el primer ensayo, incluso. Era algo que se podía arreglar.

—Señor director, bienvenido– Luzu lo recibió, como prometió, con un cartón sosteniendo un par de cafés en mano. Vegetta le sonrió, y tomó uno de los cafés.

—Buenos días, Luzu. ¿Ya llegaron los actores?

—Sí, ya están adentro. —Luzu dio un sorbo de su propio vaso. Dio marcha con dirección a la sala indicada, con Vegetta siguiéndolo de cerca. —Nos espera un gran día, andando.

Ambos caminaron por el largo pasillo, lleno de puertas, saludando a los empleados con los que se encontraban en el trayecto. Llegaron a la puerta correspondiente, y Luzu la abrió, dándole el paso a Vegetta.

Al entrar, dos miradas voltearon a saludarle. La sonrisa encantadora y educada de Nina, contrastando con la sonrisa pequeña y tímida de Rubén. Las dos, un mero acto, Vegetta supo identificar.

No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba ese día.

* * *

Habían comenzado con algunos estiramientos, para que ambos actores pudieran espabilarse. Siguió un poco de trabajo físico y vocalización, y todo iba bien hasta ahí. Comenzaron a hablar de sus personajes, tanto ella como él le hicieron saber sobre dudas que tenían respecto a estos, y Vegetta respondía y dialogaba con gusto. Todo parecía tranquilo.

Eso es, hasta que Vegetta quiso saber que tan buenos bailarines eran.

“Ivette,” el papel que interpretaba Nina, era el personaje principal de la historia, y “Xavier,” el personaje de Rubén, su interés romántico; era claro que tenían escenas románticas, y una de estas, era compartir un baile. Siendo el trazo escénico una de las partes favoritas de su trabajo, Vegetta prontamente los llevó al centro de la habitación, haciendo que tomaran sus manos, pidiéndoles que simplemente se dejaran llevar por la música.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue el baile más rígido y forzado que Vegetta o Luzu hubieran visto en sus vidas.

—Estamos un poco tensos esta mañana, ¿no? No pasa nada– fue lo único que atinó a decir Vegetta, para luego ponerlos a hacer un ejercicio de respiración, con el fin de que se relajaran.

Después de un rato en el suelo, el ejercicio terminó

—N-no… no me puedo levantar.

—Está bien, tómate tu tiempo. Respira —habló Vegetta en voz baja, arrodillado junto a él.

Nina se había logrado incorporar, pero parecía igual de ida que Rubén. Rubén, por su cuenta, permanecía recostado en suelo; su miraba viajaba del techo a sus lados, sin poder mirar a Vegetta a la cara. Intentaba girarse sobre alguno de sus costados, pero simplemente parecía atorado en la acción. No podía dejar el suelo, y comenzaba a desesperarse un poco.

El ejercicio había funcionado, pero no de la forma que Vegetta esperaba. No se habían calmado del todo, pero el director notó como sí había podido deshacerse de las máscaras de ambos; Nina ya no fingía, con una gran sonrisa, que todo estaba bien, y Rubén estaba cerca del colapso nervioso. Ahora podía concentrarse en el problema que tanto insistían en esconder.

Rubén por fin pudo girarse. Vegetta le tendió una mano, y el teñido poco a poco se incorporó.

—A ver, chicos —el director miró a ambos, su tono amable, pero firme –díganme, ¿Qué pasa por vuestras mentes?

Como pudo, Nina rápidamente retomó su fachada de chica alegre, sonriendo con vergüenza. —Nada, señor director, —intentó adularlo —Solo estoy un poco cansada. No soy una persona que disfrute de madrugar —dejó salir una risita forzada.

Luzu tuvo que disimular un poco al escucharla, su rostro extrañado y burlón; la chica era muy vocal en sus redes sociales sobre “lo sano que es comenzar el día desde muy temprano,” publicando constantemente fotos de ella meditando o ejercitándose a primera hora de la mañana.

El gesto del asistente no pasó desapercibido para Vegetta, que igual ya se hacía la idea de que Nina le estaba mintiendo. Aun así, lo dejó pasar, para luego fijar su mirada en Rubén, expectante.

—A-ah, yo… —dudó un poco. Miró fugazmente a Nina, y luego a Luzu. Le costó un poco, pero pudo finalmente mirar a Vegetta a los ojos, para poder contestarle. –Joder, estoy muy nervioso. Mire que ya me ponía muy ansioso la idea de trabajar con alguien como Nina, toda una profesional… pero, pues, con usted… también tengo un poco de pena, la verdad —rio por lo bajo, y desvió su mirada. —Me gusta mucho su trabajo, y me hace ilusión trabajar en este proyecto, es todo. Soy muy tímido, aunque a veces no parezca.

Vegetta no supo adivinar si el sonrojo en el rostro del joven actor era de pena por decir la verdad, o de vergüenza de no tener una mentira mejor. Ninguno de los dos talentos parecía ceder, aferrados al acto de que todo era por “los nervios del primer ensayo.” Sin problema, pensó; los seguiría presionando después.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro. Podrían trabajar en el trazo escénico otro día. —Nada de “usted,” que no les llevo tantos años —rio un poco, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente. —Pues bien, ahora… vayamos a la página 12, desde arriba.


End file.
